


you were out of my league

by gavinuwus



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinuwus/pseuds/gavinuwus
Summary: [Blood Brothers Ending]: Daniel fell in love with a girl he had met in Puerto Lobos. They would have been together for almost seven months... if she hadn't broken up with him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	you were out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> daniel is 16  
> sean is 22  
> 

_"Daniel's been gone for about three hours now. Where the hell is he? I hope nothing happened to him. He said it wouldn't take longer than thirty minutes. I better go look for him soon"_ , Sean thought to himself as he was working on another car he was supposed to repair.

Sean took a break to drink something. He grabbed his water bottle and took a few sips.

Unexpectedly, Daniel came home.

He opened the front door, got in and slammed it shut. Then he quickly stomped to his room without saying a word, completely ignoring his big brother.

Sean immediately followed to ask what had happened.

_"Shit, apparently something did happen."_

Daniel noticed that Sean was following him, so he started stomping faster to his room and slammed the door shut. Again.

He also locked the door, so his big brother couldn't come in. Sean knocked on the door multiple times.

No reaction.

" _Enano?_ Can you please open the door?"

No answer.

"Come on, dude. I know you're in there. Do you want to tell me what happened?", Sean asked.

"No, I don't want to tell you what happened", Daniel yelled through the door.

After a few seconds, Sean heard Daniel sobbing.

"Can you _please_ unlock the door, Daniel? I'm really worried about you."

Again, no answer.

Everything was quiet.

Until he heard Daniel unlocking the door from the other side.

Sean slowly opened the door.

He foumd his little brother standing right in front him.

Daniel's eyes were red from crying.

"Holy shit. What happened, _enano_?", Sean seemed to be shocked by the sight of Daniel crying.

Daniel didn't answer. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, can you please tell me what happened? It hurts to see you like that", Sean slowly approached him.

"I told you about this girl Ynez, remember?", Daniel asked Sean, still sobbing.

Sean sat down next to Daniel.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, we were together for almost seven months now. _Were_."

Seven months? Damn, Sean was actually surprised Daniel could keep this a secret for that long. Also, why didn't he just tell him? It wouldn't have been a big deal, right? Whatever, didn't matter. This wasn't really important.

"Oh... So, did she break up with you?"

It took a few seconds for Daniel to answer.

"Yeah."

"Shit, Daniel. I'm sorry about that... Did she tell you why she wanted to break up with you?"

"She betrayed me. She had a boyfriend this whole stupid time. She also told me that she was just using me to take advantage of my powers."

"Fuck, dude. I'm sorry."

"I really liked her, Sean", Daniel continued, his voice cracking up.

He was shaking. He must've been really upset about this.

Sean wrapped his right arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"I know that you feel awful right now, _enano_ , and I don't expect you to just get over it, but trust me, you're going to be fine", Sean tried to comfort him.

"How? I don't get why people have to be like this."

"I don't get it either, but some people just are like that."

"That doesn't change the way I feel about her anyway. I still love her. So what should I do?", Daniel asked desperately, looking Sean in the eyes.

"You have to try to distract yourself. Think about something else. Anything. I know you liked her, but she was just using you for her own selfish reasons."

"But I don't want to think about something else."

"I know it's hard, Daniel. Take as much time as you need. Trust me, you're going to be fine."

"I wish I could be as positive as you."

"You can. You just have to trust me, alright?

"Okay. I trust you, Sean."

"Good. I'm always there for you if you need me, okay? You can talk to me about everything. No matter what happened."

"Thanks, Sean. That actually made me feel a bit better", Daniel wiped away some tears.

"I'm glad it did. It has always been pretty hard for me to see you crying."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"So, _do_ you need anything?", Sean asked, slightly smiling.

"Well, a hug would be cool. And a hot chocolate", Daniel answered, also slightly smiling.

" _No hay problema._ "

Sean and Daniel hugged. Daniel calmed down as he felt his brother's arms around him.

It made Daniel feel safe.

Protected.

Not alone.

"Thank you for being here, big bro."

"Thank you for letting me, _enano_."

Both of them smiled.

Sean stood up.

"Alright, make yourself comfortable. Maybe look for a movie or something we could watch. I have to finish repairing the car first, but then I'm gonna join you with some hot chocolate, okay?"

"Shit, you're really spoiling me right now, you know that? I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear."

"Dude, no stress. It's fine."

Sean was about to walk out of the room when Daniel suddenly stopped him.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
